


The eleventh hour

by Lovestory81



Category: McLeod's Daughters, The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Almost Kiss, Break Up, Crossover, F/M, First Kiss, Love Triangles, New Planet, Romance, book two, spacekru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 23:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovestory81/pseuds/Lovestory81
Summary: ONESHOT, Bellarke-kinda-crossover ;) But I promise; no characters of the other show are involved. I only used some of the other show's story-line.This takes place right after Jordan showed them the new planet, Bellamy and Clarke are highly emotional and for a moment there - it's like Jordan isn't even there. Drowned in all kinds of feelings, they find each other in their own little world. This is like it's their REAL reunion.But Bellamy still has a girlfriend...... ... ...If you've never watched the Australian show McLeod's Daughters, you should! -->The McLeod's Daughters love story of Alex and Stevie, dancing around each other for years. Best friends, soulmates, afraid to loose their friendship or to become each other's rebound... It often makes me think of Bellarke.





	The eleventh hour

It's quiet for a long time and they just keep staring at the new planet for a while, their arms still around each other and her head resting on his shoulder.  
Bellamy slowly moved his hand up and down her back a few times, which made her look at him, they both turned to face each other, still very emotional.

With a crooked smile he started to talk “Clarke, if you wanna talk, I'll listen.”  
She bend her head forward and buried her face in her hands. She just couldn't stop the tears from coming

“I really don't know what to say....” then she swallowed, looked up again and took a deep breath

“I thought- I thought I'd lost it all...”

As caring as he was, he tried to calm her “Hey, it's all over now.” then he carefully drew her into his arms.

Clarke began to cry on his chest, her sadness touched his heart so much. Clarke pulled back a little, holding her hands on his chest

“Oh Bellamy, I'm so sorry!”

With teary eyes he asked “For what?”

“You almost lost your sister, risked your own life and I just left you behind.” tears were poring down her cheeks.  
Their eyes locked when he said: “And what if I had lost you on top of that?”

Clarke's breathing got heavier and faster, she was amazed by his words and it even got worse when he said:

“I've got you back and that's all that matters.”

Then he gently reached out his hand to touch her face and cried with her “I left you behind to die. And I- thought you were- ”

“Sshh” she interrupted, it was obvious he'd struggled with this all these years. “It was because you had no choice...” she sobbed “If you hadn't, we would all be dead and you know it.”

With his hand on her cheek he carefully moved his thumb to wipe away some tears. “You saved us all Clarke.” the tiny smile on his face wasn't nearly enough to show her how grateful he was.  
Clarke just stared into his eyes and let him, it made her reached out for him too, mirroring him, the love she felt for this man...

Now he cupped her face with both hands and they slowly moved closer towards each other.

Clarke carefully caressed his beard, softly saying “You look so handsome.”

The tiny smile on his face got bigger, as he put a lock of hair behind her ear. Like two magnets they got together...and meeting each others lips felt like every burden of the past fell off their shoulders... Carefully they tasted and explored each others lips. Love, warmth and butterflies made exploring go into little kisses and longer kisses, which turned into a kiss without unlocking their lips. And the kiss got more intense, but they were both holding back a little, saving the best.

Suddenly they heard a cough from behind them, oh yes there was also someone else with them!  
Quickly they let each other go and stepped backwards.

Jordan had a wide smile on his face, mum and dad actually predicted something like this would happen.

Bellamy looked so guilty...But it felt so damn good to finally kiss the princess, he'd never felt this way before! Confused, heart-eyes including they were staring at Jordan.

Goofy and cute parents, he thought.  
… … …

A few days later they were on the new planet for the fourth time, with the group of friends; Spacekru, Jordan, Madi, Jackson and Miller. Things felt a bit awkward every now and then but it got better every day. They were growing more towards each other again and even talking seemed to go easier, baby steps, but as they say; time heals all wounds.

Bellamy and Clarke had their moments together, also to talk and to grow closer, but not while every one was around, then they were more distanced towards each other. A silent agreement.

Bellamy got more frustrated by the minute, because he wasn't being true to himself. He was being a coward towards the people he cared about, to afraid to admit his feelings for Clarke and leave Echo. Scared that she'd be hurt or might hurt herself. But he knew he had to do it some day...And the 'news' he'd got lately had made it even worse.

Echo's tears changed the story, somehow he'd still a soft spot for her, even now he KNEW that she'd tried to kill Clarke again. She got impressed by his anger about it and was scared to loose him...And so she cried like never before and eventually even told him that she might pregnant, which totally changed his point of view and renewed his loyalty towards her again.  
Yes, Echo was willing to do everything to not loose him!  
… … …

The group of friends were sitting in a green field surrounded by trees and all kinds of beautiful unknown flowers, great colors, it was a nice day and not to hot yet, with the first sun. Miller started talking about Wonkru and while everyone was carefully listening, Bellamy got angry and snapped at him for being so loyal to Octavia all this time, for agreeing with everything she did and said...

But Bellamy wasn't being very open-minded at the moment and hadn't heard the story's about the dark year yet. Spacekru was still kind of tight and somehow they had all missed a few things. (Sexually?) frustrated because he was longing for Clarke and lack of sleep had made him so edgy and irritated.

Clarke immediately stood up for Miller and snapped at Bellamy -yeah the tension was huge between them- ”just hear him out will you? You owe him an apology!” she got up, hands in her side.

“Don't tell me what to do Clarke!”

Echo was of course annoyed by their fight, because of the way Bellamy responded, it was a bit to much...“Can't this wait?” but Bellamy barked

“No it can't!”

Clarke didn't care who was there or not and took the bait ”Oh someone needs to tell you when you're being a jerk!” and off she went, large steps.

“Clarke?!” The tone she was giving him, he'd never heard it before and it made him jump up in no time, with a threatening look in his eyes he followed.

Echo didn't agree with him going through with this. “Bellamy! Just leave it! Let her g...”  
But he didn't even hear his girlfriend, this was something between the two best 'friends' and no one could stop him.

“Clarke! Just wait.”

But she kept on walking, fast. “Whatever it is, I don't wanna hear it.”

“Then stop sticking your nose into other people's business, I was talking to Miller damn it!”

She yelled back “Oh stop making a fool of yourself!”

“This wasn't the first time, he had it coming alright?”

Suddenly she turned, she was so done with him at this point. “Look if you don't want to know the truth, if you're not open minded enough to hear what made them change this much, that's your problem. Just go back and keep playing the same games.”  
Oooh this was so not about Miller anymore...

Bellamy just couldn't accept it from her and grabbed her arm “Who help keep the lies?! Huh? What about the radio-calls and you almost being choked to death? Again. You just decided to keep it all to yourself.”

She pulled back her arm hard, raging inside. “Well she's YOUR girlfriend, I didn't choose to be with her! You have YOUR family now, like you keep saying! Well so have I and I figured it's non of my business.”

“Damn right it's not!”

Clarke snapped “Well guess what Bellamy? You can't have it both ways! You can't choose when I'm your friend and when I'm not. Either you want me the whole time or you don't.“

And she was ready to turn around an walk away from him again.  
But Bellamy grabbed her arm again, only this time a lot softer and he drew her close

“Of course I want you.”

Their eyes locked and the anger faded away, they both glanced at each others lips...Bellamy suddenly started to caress her cheek and let his hand slid all the way to her neck, down to her back, then he bend in to kiss her...and just before their lips touched -

“Bellamy?!” it was Echo!

They both quickly pulled back, highly emotional and filled with butterflies. But this kiss had to wait, which was better. What if she'd showed up one second later?  
Clarke walked away from them.

“What's Clarke doing?”

“Leaving, so are we. Let's head back to the others.” he said as calm as he could, but he wasn't alright.


End file.
